Races
Most of characters in Canvas Ranger universe is human, but it is not uncommon for other races, from aliens to robots to unidentified object, inhibit the area. Some characters are born half-blood, but there are also characters who changes their identity completely after some events in their lives. The list is still growing. : 1. Human : The most populous intelligent race of the earth, in form of normal anthro humans. They often serve as average citizen but there are some notable characters with special characteristics such as inhuman power, have ability to use magics or summoning familiars, and so on. The canvas usually grants them supernatural power according to the canvases' elements. Their special features are average to high intelligence, strength, and mobility. Human race is also often grouped by their own distinguishable features, such as color of the skin and citizenship. *''Ordinary Human'' *''The Forgoten Ones'', The legends in Canvas Ranger universe; their existence are mysterious and the truth about them is hidden behind the ruins of last Big War. *''Magic User'', including sorcerers, wizards, necromancers and spellcasters; sometimes they cannot be clasificated under ordinary human. e.g. Xaviera Eleanor : 2. Demon : Basically demons are those who originally have supernatural power (usually dark-element based) and high intelligence or magic power that cannot be classified as ordinary humans anymore. They are often described as guardians or minions from Hell (including its derivative), or just a mystical being who has monstrous supernatural ability. *Demon, e.g. Chertell *Vampire; a race notable for their love of human blood or certain items and have either wings to fly or pointed fangs. They may or may not dislike universal vampires' traits such as fear of cross and hatred toward onions or sun. e.g : Falleci, Brakula *Half-Blood; a sub-race of demon who has the blood of the demon and another race, making them having unique abilities and traits e.g. Red (also, shape-shifter and blood-demon) *Underworld Citizen; a sub-race of demon but not necessarily a demon, usually living in the underworld or Hell. e.g. Vexanna : 3. Divine Beings : As powerful beings above humans, they certainly have supernatural ability as well as various distinguishable traits. They are often described as "the opposite of demon", or gods/goddesses appear from various mythology. Their affiliation may vary from characters to characters. *Devas, Hindu's equivalent for gods or goddesses e.g. Shura *Shinigami, a God of Death. ex Samme *Angels, ex Efiria : 4. Undead : They are often portrayed as inanimate object that have been ressurected from the dead by someone or just ressurected by itself when the time has come. Usually, the undeads are immortals and affiliate with darkness. *Undead, e.g. Kanon *Pocong; formerly human and taken from Indonesian folklore and mythology. Pocong is said to be a dead man who has been enwrapped with white cloth but ressurected from dead and haunt living people. e.g. Pochient : 5. Beast / Mystical Creature : Their main distinguishable features are their non-anthro form, mostly takes form of animal or hybrid-human. Monsters who appear in mythology or have supernatural power also count. Characters who are chimeras, homunculuses fused with animals and human-animal-experiments also belong to this group. *Weasel; usually have the ability to shape-shift to another form based on Japanese mythology and folklore. e.g. Tanuki *Aves; takes form of a being with bird wings or just ordinary bird/ duckling/ eagle. *WereWolf or werehuman; the famous mythological creature who shape-shift to a wolf (or human) during full moon. *Chimera : 6. Machinery : Inanimate objects which brains are merely chips or processors. They are usually human-made, a result of advanced science and technology either comes from the future or present. They are notable for their high intelligence, stiffness, and limited expressions. *Android / Cyborg; a scientific-modified human being or just robot with human features. Parts of their limbs are often machinery. e.g : Nate, Rokoz *Mecha, huge robots which lack on expression and gestures, usually taller than normal humans e.g. Ghast, Roxeon Kaiser *Golem : 7. Strange Apparition : Usually mystical creatures summoned by someone or being in existence because of someone who call for them, but some others may be there because of it is their purpose of existence. They usually have strange and unique mystical power. Their behaviors range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. *Imaginary Being; usually born to live by imagination of someone and exist to serve their own respective purposes. Their existences depend on the purpose of the creator. e.g. Sieben, NyaNya *Ghost / Phantom / Spirit *Youkai / Ayakashi *Djinn; mythological arabian djinn or some sort that usually grants wishes. e.g Jinpusar : 8. Alien : Comes from outer space to earth for their own respective reasons, either for specific purpose or not. They do not necessarily takes form of human being, but also other races as well. The examples of this group are Medley and Polo. : 9. Miscellanous : Other races that isn't fit in any other categories and have their own unique features. *Scoop-san; an unidentified being who always appear to capture rangers' moments. It is unknown why and for what purpose he/she exists and which faction he/she is in. *Tomo